homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
062016-okay.
aproposProphetiae AP began trolling allodicTemperament AT at 05:15 -- AP: So... AT: nyarrlla AP: Yep... AT: yes. AP: What do we do? AT: we wait, and make the best of allll of this bulllllshit AT: the usualllll AT: what ellllse coulllld we do AP: I don't know. AP: Options are few. AT: options arrre many AT: infinitelllly so AT: the ones that seem clllearrrr arrre few AT: but arrrre some of the worrrst AP: Yeah, you're right. AT: the obvious route is rarrrellly the best one AT: did you alllrready talllk to herr AP: I tried. AP: Wasn't too receptive to me. AT: the fact that you're talllking to me sorrrt of suggested as much AT: i'm not surrrre what you think is going on AT: but it isn't that bad AT: i mean it's horrribllle but not that bad AP: I mean, I wanted to speak to you anyway. AT: what AT: realllly AP: Yes, but first, could you tell me what actually happened? AP: All I have is speculation and reason to fear the worst. AT: not in any grrreat detaillll AT: she was herrre AT: she fllickerrred AT: had wings AT: i talllked to herrr AP: How'd that go? AT: and it isn't my plllace to tellll you wherrre herrr mind is right now AT: but it isn't as bad as you think AT: it hit herrr harrrrd AT: realllizing what she'd done AP: I still don't know what she did, but I'll trust you that it's not as bad as think. AT: which is to say that it can AT: be handlllled AT: i mean it isn't good AT: at allllll AT: and i feellll lllike i'm going to be illlll AT: but AT: it's not the worrrst possibllle thing AT: okay isn't good is kind of dishonest AT: it's realllllly fucking bad and if she was anyone ellllse i woullld have trrried to killl herr and woulllld prrrobabllly be doubllle dead right now AT: orrr whateverrrr comes afterrr that AP: Okay. Wow. AP: It mite actually be worse than I was thinking. AT: i mean it invollllve someone grrreenerrr than i am AP: And that's confirmation. AP: But to push you that far? AP: I mean, okay. That's reasonable when he's involved. AT: yeah AP: At least she feels remorse. AP: That's honestly a relief. AT: she neverrrr stopped being aaisha AP: When I spoke it her, it almost sounded like she was owning it. AP: I was fearing it was a full betrayal. AT: you're harrrdllly an absolllute neutrrralll parrrty to herrr AT: she's stillll aaisha AP: Right. Right. AP: Well, it's not the end of the world. AT: that allrready happened AP: It's not the end of any of the presant worlds. AP: Okay, not necessarily true. AP: My point is, it'll be okay? AT: corrrrect AT: it's just a matterrrr of time AT: orrr wellll AT: irronicalllly AT: this falllls underrrr lllife AT: not giving up AT: and whateverrrr AP: Good thing you're still around then. AT: it's tough to get rid of me AP: So I've seen. AP: It's impressive, I guess. AT: i trrry AT: was therrre anything elllse AT: i'm waiting on a porrrtalll AP: Wanted to talk to you about the latest in currant events. AT: is therrre morrre AP: Not much, it's pretty well connected to the ascension. AP: It's regarding the reason for said ascension. AT: of courrrrse AP: And his latest activities. AT: prrretend that i faked surrrprrrise AP: Will do. AP: Anyway. AP: I guess you were briefed on it already? AT: uh AT: i don't know AT: which thing AP: He's opening his asshole factory. AT: oh AT: okay AP: And as you've seen, trying to recruit us. AT: right AP: Also, making babies? Maybe? AT: what? AT: oh AT: that AP: Yeah, that. AT: okay AP: Happy Father's day to me, right? AT: what AP: Some human holiday. AT: oh AT: surrre AP: For male ancestors, I guess. AT: just them specificalllly? AP: That's what a Father is. AT: wellll yeah but AT: what about the otherrrr ones AP: I don't really know. AP: This one just happened to become really relevant all of a sudden. AT: i'llll have to ask one of the humans i ugess AT: so you met someone who shoulllldn't exist? AT: who is descended frrrom you AP: Yes, I met her on my planet. AP: I don't really put too much stock in it, but supposedly she's my daughter. AT: hmmm AT: that expllllains a lllot actuallllly AT: the possibilllllity i mean AP: What do you mean? AT: just based on a remarrrrk that was made AT: it's nothing AT: it didn't make any sense earrrlllierrr AT: i guess this was the context AP: Right. Well yeah. According to him, she's my daughter. Abandoned by me in the past to go scratch. AT: time is a fucking mess AP: You're telling me. AT: yes AP: Wrapping my head around this shit is my job. AT: good lluck AT: was therrre anything elllse AP: Just the Scratch. AP: But I believe you're already expecting it. AT: i alllrready know about that, yeah AT: and how to prrroceed thrrrough it AP: How? AT: it's complllicated AT: i don't think i coulllld give it a reasonablllle explllanation right now AT: wellll it isn't compllllicated realllly AT: so much as a serrries of steps AT: but my underrrrstanding is farrr frrrom absolllute AP: All I know is that it resets the universe and all that. AP: Not how it's done or anything like that. AT: and ourrr descendants become plllayerrrs in a sorrt of separrrate session AT: which we coullld move to AT: to assist them AP: Mhm. AT: prrrovided we didn't stop existing AP: Of course. AP: I also know it leads to a spike an underling activity. AP: But that's not really relevant, I suppose. AP: Not yet, at least. AT: It's worrrth nothing AT: So at this point, I guess AT: Just keep moving forrrwarrrds AT: Don't fuck up yourrr plllanet and I'm going to trrry and have this one not explllode AT: That sorrrt of thing AP: Yeah, I'm already almost done I believe. AT: That seems too fast AT: Be warrry AP: I am. AT: Good AP: He's waiting on me to wrap things up. AT: What? AP: Ol' mean and green. AT: Oh AP: Speaking of green, yet not so mean. Have you met our newest chum? AT: No AT: I've been a lllittllle prreoccupied AP: That's fair. AP: Things have certainly been buzzy lately. AP: Anyway, that's really all I've got to say for now. AT: Okay AT: Bye -- aproposProphetiae AP gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 06:19 -- Category:Nyarla Category:Lorrea